Harry Potter and the St Mungo's Conspiracy
by racle
Summary: A vengeful Fudge and the Death Eaters conspire together to force Harry and his friends into very unplesant marriages. The war continues, even as the combatants face the requirement of sleeping with each other. Rating may go up. HBP Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

The St. Mungo's Conspiracy

Summary: Shortly before Harry's 7th year, the Death Eaters are clearly winning the Second War. A powerless but vengeful Fudge meets with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, discussing their newest plan to make Harry and his friends suffer: arranged marriages. After planning out the pairings, they must get their Marriage Law passed, convince the new Minister to join them, and then break the news to the students!

--------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Ah, Cornelius, Dolores. You're right on time, please come this way," Lucius greeted them at the gate. He took the two former Ministry officials into his towering mansion and down several flights of stairs into what looked like a barren dungeon. Fudge and Umbridge joined the Death Eaters sitting at the table. Fudge sat on one of the bare stone chairs and found it surprisingly comfortable, as it had a cushioning charm on it.

"Now, our next order of business," Fudge said. "We are preparing a Marriage Law to be released in five days. The law will enable the Ministry to arrange marriages between purebloods and non-purebloods at will. We plan to use it to punish our enemies as well as ensure the survival of the noble wizard families. We thought you might enlighten us on what your preferences would be, as you do have a stake in this law.

"As we know, St. Mungo's Hospital recently published a report on the increasing incidence of pureblood Squibs, which poses a threat to the continuance of several pureblood bloodlines. They have found evidence that squibs are caused by inbreeding among purebloods, due to the shallow gene pool that originated with Merlin himself. Squibs, it seems, are caused by a recessive gene whose frequency increases as related purebloods procreate with each other. In order to deepen the gene pool and reduce this interbreeding, the report suggests that purebloods be cross-bred with halfbloods or Muggle-borns.

"Your families are among the bloodlines that may lose their magic within the next few generations unless you find half-blood or Muggle-born mates. So, I would like your preference, if you have any, on who you would like to marry."

"I see…" Voldemort nodded in understanding, "I see…one major flaw in this plan. Cornelius, you have no more influence in the Ministry. Unless you are certain that Minister Scrimgeour is on our side, it is highly probable that he would be slightly lax in enforcing our plan. Potter and his friends might escape the full impact of our scheme."

"We need not reveal my part in creating this law," Fudge answered. "Although Scrimgeour is not yet corrupt, we can easily bribe or threaten him to our side."

"Did you also mention punishing our enemies? For example, by forcing them to marry people not to their liking?"

"Yes, I did," Fudge replied. "One reason we're here today is to work out who we'll force to marry whom. We have to match purebloods with non-purebloods, while also making it as unpleasant as possible for certain people. Dolores, would you show everyone our blacklist?"

Umbridge pulled out a roll of parchment from her robe, unrolling it on the table.

"This is our list of opponents," Fudge explained, "people we know are in the Order or in Dumbledore's Army. If we've neglected anyone, please add them to the list."

The Death Eaters looked over the list:

_Political Opponents _

_Arthur Weasley _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Rubeus Hagrid (Suspected) _

_Fred Weasley (Suspected) _

_George Weasley (Suspected) _

_Molly Prewett Weasley (Suspected) _

_Firenze _

_Department of Mysteries _

_Harry James Potter _

_Hermione Jane Granger _

_Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_Ginevra Molly Weasley _

_Neville Longbottom _

_Luna (Loony) Lovegood _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_Nymphadora Tonks _

_Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody _

_Remus John Lupin _

_Ambushed Draco Malfoy _

_Ernie Macmillan _

_Hannah Abbott _

_Susan Bones _

_Justin Finch-Fletchley _

_Anthony Goldstein _

_Terry Boot_

_Resisted Interrogation _

_Marietta Edgecombe _

"It is satisfactory," Voldemort hissed, "but what would we do with Firenze? A centaur?"

"We included him for completeness," Fudge said, "I guess he won't be in our scheming this time around."

"Agreed," Voldemort hissed, "We will probably target the students this time. The adults, I shall dispose of in other ways. There is, unfortunately, still a problem. My Death Eaters and our enemies attempt to kill each other on a regular basis. It is highly likely that there would be dueling in the bedroom on our wedding nights.

"Rest assured," Fudge declared, "that if Potter or his friends are violent towards their new partners, we will make sure the Ministry prosecutes them to the maximum extent of the law."

"This could be useful," Voldemort said to himself, "It will soon be illegal for Potter and his friends to fight us!"

"Alright, so let's start at the top," Umbridge said, "Harry Potter. He's a half-blood, so we need to find a pureblood witch who he absolutely detests and who's strong enough to make him miserable."

"I'd do it," Bellatrix said, "except that Rodolphus might object…"

"It's for the cause," Voldemort answered. "Rodolphus, just to make one of our worst enemies miserable, would you give up your wife for a moment?"

"Of course, my lord," Rodolphus said. He knew that he would get a Cruciatus if he refused.

"So that's our first match," Umbridge said, mostly to herself, as she took notes. "Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange…Black family…no, wait, that'd be the Potters…"

"Second on our list," Fudge went on, "Hermione Granger, Muggle-born. We'll need a pureblood Death Eater for her. Nott, perhaps, or Lestrange?"

"I volunteer," Lucius said confidently. "I have the Malfoy name, the one Granger detests more than any other, if Draco is to be believed. She would hate me, not only because I was a Death Eater, but on a personal level, as she has already met my son and hates him thoroughly."

"Are you sure?" Fudge asked, "Your current marriage would be annulled, as well."

"Fine by me," Lucius replied. "I tired of Narcissa long ago. Perhaps she could be given to one of the other mudbloods, in the Black name."

Umbridge could be seen writing with a quill pen on her parchment, _----Lucius Malfoy / Bloodline: Malfoy_, next to Hermione's name on the list.

"Next, Ronald Weasley, a pureblood. We'll have to find a half-blood witch on our side. Hmm…a bit difficult…"

"Millicent Bulstrode," suggested Lucius. "My son mentioned that name. Said she was a half-blood in Slytherin. Not an ideal choice—she's not firmly on our side—but it's the best we can do."

"Actually…" Fudge said, "Dolores, aren't you half-blood as well?"

"Of course," she replied, "But there might be other pureblood wizards on their side. I might end up pairing with one of them."

Umbridge wrote _Millicent Bulstrode / Bloodline: Weasley_ next to Ron's name.

Fudge glanced at the list once more. "Next down, another Weasley. Ginevra Weasley, pureblood as well…"

"There are too many blood traitors," Rodolphus lamented, "We don't have enough half-bloods on our side to punish them all!"

"I am half-blood," Snape interrupted, "I can take her. We would share a mutual dislike from the past few years of Potions classes at Hogwarts."

"No, I will have Ginevra for myself," Lord Voldemort declared. "Severus, she fears you no more than any other pureblood Gryffindor in Hogwarts, so you are more versatile. But her fear of me is on an especially personal level—and the dislike would flow in only one direction. We should use your famous personality to terrorize any other pureblood enemies we may have." Snape quickly hid his disappointment and fear for his student behind his Occlumency shield. He knew he would have to warn his students later.

"What bloodline, sir?" asked Umbridge.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, last descendant of the Slytherin bloodline," Voldemort replied.

Umbridge duly wrote the information down next to Ginny's name. Voldemort smiled a twisted smile to himself, imagining the expression on her face when she learned who her husband would be. Lucius Malfoy, who knew what this entailed, was entertaining similar thoughts.

"Next victim," Fudge read off the list, "Neville Longbottom. If I remember correctly, he is also pureblood. Dolores, can you think of any half-blood witches other than yourself?"

"No," Umbridge had to admit. "That said, I think we should revise the pairs a bit. The Weasleys and I have a bad history, and I have a score to settle. How about giving Weasley to me and putting Bulstrode with Longbottom?"

Snape winced mentally, but carefully kept his Occlumency shield raised. He knew that Neville would have a very difficult time handling Millicent. Umbridge wrote the revisions down, smiling inwardly. Snape started to wonder if he could keep up this pretense much longer. The marriages that he had heard ordained today were so sickening to him that he struggled to avoid throwing up right in front of his fellow Death Eaters.

"Next victim," Fudge read, "Luna Lovegood. Pureblood, I think. Any half-blood wizards on our side?"

"We have the Half-Blood Prince," Bellatrix suggested, clearly indicating Snape.

"There might be another way," Snape said, trying to hide the desperation in his voice; his mission was one that would be easier for him if he remained single. "We might declare her insane. It would be the equivalent of a life sentence; the St. Mungo's mental ward is little better than Azkaban itself, after all."

"But when exactly would we declare her insane?" Fudge asked. "Before we publish this Marriage Law, or afterward?"

"Before would be better," Umbridge suggested, "We can take her out first, and then while her friends try and rescue her, we hit them with the marriages."

"I beg to differ," Lucius said. "Once we release the Marriage Law, all publicity will be diverted to it. If we then condemn Lovegood to the asylum, the event would largely escape public notice."

"I am inclined to agree with Lucius," Voldemort commented, ending the matter. Umbridge took up the quill again and wrote _declare insane_ next to Luna's name.

"Our next victim is Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Fudge announced…

------------------

Next Chapter: The Death Eaters and Fudge finish deciding the pairings and bribe Rufus Scrumgeour. Snape warns the Order about the conspiracy. How will Harry and his friends react?

Author's Note: This is my take on the idea of Marriage Laws. All the fics I've read so far with the "Marriage Law" seem to include an arranged marriage between Hermione and Snape, where they start off hating each other but gradually fall in love. Harry and Ron tend to get arranged marriages to Slytherin students. I disagree with this—I think Fudge and the Death Eaters would team up to make Harry&co. much more miserable than that! I think, for example, that Hermione/Lucius Malfoy would be worse than Hermione/Snape, and Harry/any Slytherin (or even Harry/Narcissa) is preferable to Harry/Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fudge stood, the list in his hand. "Alright, so these are the final pairings we've decided so far. Harry Potter and Bellatrix Black. Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy. Ronald Weasley and Dolores Umbridge. Ginevra Weasley and Lord Voldemort..."

"Please make sure my name is listed as Tom Marvolo Riddle," Voldemort said, "Weasley in particular is much more afraid of Tom Riddle than she is of Voldemort."

"Alright, then, Ginevra Weasley and Tom Riddle," Fudge corrected. "Neville Longbottom and Millicent Bulstrode, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Narcissa Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks and Rodolphus Lestrange. Skipping Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin for the moment until we find some more detestable half-blood witches."

"I have no objection," Voldemort declared.

"Then this is our plan of action. Lucius, you can see the Minister sometime tomorrow. I'll talk to the Wizengamot people who are on our side. One of us should talk to Rita Skeeter about giving us some favorable coverage. In a couple of days, we should be able to get this law enacted."

"Excellent!" Voldemort hissed excitedly, red eyes gleaming. "Shall we meet in four days, then, same place and time?"

"Okay."

---------------------

The rest of the plan went very smoothly. Rufus Scrimgeour quickly agreed to join Voldemort's side in exchange for a 5,000 Galleon payment, which Lucius duly delivered to him.

As Lucius and Scrimgeour shook hands at the Ministry building, the fireplace at the Burrow lit green and Nymphadora Tonks popped forth. She was looking for Harry. Her timing had been excellent, as Harry was just coming down the stairs.

"Harry!"

"Oh, hi Tonks!"

"We have an urgent message for you," Tonks said, drawing a rolled parchment from her robe. "A warning about Voldemort's next plan, from Severus!"

"You still trust Snape?" Harry demanded incredulously.

"He didn't kill Dumbledore willingly," Tonks explained. "Sometime last summer, Draco Malfoy took the mark. His very first assignment was to kill Dumbledore. Mrs. Malfoy knew that her son was no match for the Headmaster, so she tricked Snape into taking a magically binding unbreakable vow to help him. Snape didn't know that he had to kill Dumbledore until the day Hogwarts was attacked."

"Oh." Harry wasn't the only one who now understood; by now all the Weasleys, plus Hermione, were crowding around them to listen.

"Just a few minutes ago," Tonks said, "we received this message from Snape's Patronus. He says Voldemort and Fudge are allying with Minister Scrimgeour to make our lives miserable. Their plan is to pass a Marriage Law to arrange marriages between purebloods and non-purebloods." Tonks read off the parchment in her hand. "According to their plans, the law will be passed within the next few days. The people they plan to force into marriage include you, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Kingsley, Neville, and myself. In addition, they are also going to have Luna declared insane and sentenced to life in St. Mungo's."

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys all had shocked expressions on their faces when she had finished.

"D-do you know who they're going to stick us with?" Harry asked shakily.

"I don't know if you'd want to hear…" Tonks trailed off.

"We should know," Hermione said, "That way, we can prepare ourselves better."

"All right," Tonks reluctantly read from the list, "Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange—"

"NO!" Harry screamed in anguish. "I'll die before I marry that bitch of a Death Eater!"

Tonks shook her head. "You asked for it," she said tiredly. "Anyway, Ron, you will soon be betrothed to Dolores Umbridge…Hermione, you get Lucius Malfoy—"

Ron was looking very pale and ashen-faced, seemingly on the verge of vomiting. Hermione temporarily had a disgusted expression on her face, but waited patiently to hear the other pairings.

"Ginny, you get Lord Voldemort," Tonks said, "and I get Rodolphus Lestrange."

"They can't force us to marry convicted Death Eaters…can they?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"I don't know," Tonks replied. "Severus speculates that they're planning to claim that they committed their crimes under blackmail or Imperius, just like they did after the first war. They're going to bribe Rita Skeeter to write articles to support them. Severus thinks that they'll get everyone exonerated in the court of public opinion in the next couple of days before they get the marriage law enacted."

"Including Voldemort? How is he going to be exonerated?"

"He's not, Severus says that Voldemort's using the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' for the duration of this law. Few people have ever heard Voldemort referred to by his original name. In the mind of the public, Voldemort is the Dark Lord, Riddle is nobody." As she mentioned Voldemort's original name, the pale faces around her became impossibly paler.

"There must be a way out of this," Hermione said firmly.

"I hope there is," Tonks said. "I'll be going now. I must inform Kingsley and the others about the new threat." She disappeared, making a loud "pop" that echoed through the room.

"Now what?" Harry asked desperately.

"We might be able to see Skeeter," Hermione suggested. "We still have that on her, remember?"

In fact, they didn't.

A seemingly normal man walked determinedly into Rita Skeeter's office, finding Skeeter busy writing an article for her newspaper.

"Rita, there's something very important we must discuss," the man started.

"What's the matter?" Skeeter asked, without looking up or ceasing to write.

"The Ministry is preparing a Marriage Law in response to the recent report from St. Mungo's. We will be arranging marriages between purebloods and half-bloods or purebloods and Muggle-borns. We need you to provide us with favorable publicity. Write for us and you will be richly rewarded."

"How much exactly?"

Voldemort brought out a large pouch of Galleons and threw it on the desk. "We can offer you five thousand Galleons, plus immunity from prosecution. Yes, we know you are an unregistered Animagus. But in return for your assistance, we are willing to let that slide."

"I will do as you ask," Skeeter said quietly.

"Thank you." Voldemort took out another vial of Polyjuice Potion from his robes, drank it, and drew his wand, removing the locking charms from the door and window and then departing.

In his continued disguise, Voldemort left the building. As he turned onto the street he spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione approaching. Quickly moving to an inconspicuous place across the street, he watched his enemies enter the building. He chuckled to himself and left confidently. He had used Legilimency to assure himself that Skeeter was on his side, so he knew that whatever Hermione did now would not affect the next issue of the _Daily Prophet_.

Voldemort had one thought on his mind. He wanted to replace the Horcruxes that had been lost. Of his six horcruxes, three—his grandfather's ring, Salazar Slytherin's locket, and his diary—were already destroyed, and the parts of his soul that had been contained therein had been forced back into his own body. He knew already that Harry Potter was on a quest to find the remaining three. For his own peace of mind, he must create additional horcruxes—and to do so required him to commit murder.

---------------------------

Finally, the feared day came. The Wizengamot, by a vote of 31-18, approved the Marriage Law. It was very much to Hermione's shock when the _Daily Prophet_ ran a full-page article in support of the new law.

That afternoon, a pall remained over the Burrow, as if it was surrounded by Dementors.

Hermione and Ginny were both sitting on the couch, reading a copy of the newly passed law, searching for any loopholes. Neither of them had found any yet. The law was very unspecific; it simply required that each person marry their designated partner within two weeks of receiving the notices from the Ministry. The marriages were binding contracts that would be sent out with the notices and would remain in force if the law itself were repealed. Each marriage had to be consummated within twenty-four hours of the ceremony. Hermione had received her letter from the Ministry and a copy of the marriage contract to sign that morning by the owl post. A second owl later that morning had delivered the papers for Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

The Burrow's fireplace suddenly burst to life with a green flame and a familiar face appeared within. Harry recognized the face immediately.

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" he shouted angrily, although deep inside he already knew the answer.

"I got this notice from the Ministry," Bellatrix thrust a piece of paper into the fire so that Harry could see it, "It said they'd picked me for an arranged marriage. And they said they picked you as my partner."

"I'm sure that's exactly what you wanted," Harry spat.

Hermione listened, but didn't put down the parchment; her face was not visible from the fireplace.

"Actually, I don't know why they chose me," Bellatrix commented innocently. "I always thought Lucius's influence with the Ministry would keep all the Death Eaters off the list."

_Well, she certainly has pretty good acting skills,_ Hermione thought, as she listened to Bellatrix speaking in a perfectly innocent voice.

Harry smirked at her. "Have you ever considered the possibility that Lucius's influence got you on the list? They're using you, they're using you to try and get information out of me. Why don't you go and—"

"Harry," Bellatrix interrupted, "the floo network isn't very secure. Can I come over?"

Harry looked meaningfully at Ron, then Ginny, then Hermione. Hermione grabbed the end of her wand under her robe and nodded to Harry.

"Okay," Harry said into the fire. Bellatrix tumbled through, rolling on the floor and jumped to her feet, finding herself to be still slightly shorter than Harry.

"Well, I'm sure you read the letter from the Ministry," Bellatrix said, "We have two weeks to get married. They suggested we use the time to get to know each other as much as possible…"

A tall figure walked down the street on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, heading for a small house. His (its?) black robe billowed behind him, and he had an air of intimidation about him that made most people wary. Those who didn't shy away from his black cape were frightened off by his shadowed face, of which they could only see an unnaturally pale chin, cheeks, and lips, plus two gleaming red eyes. People walking on the streets fairly ran out of his path as he continued: everyone recognized Lord Voldemort on sight, and there was a large circle around him which no one dared to enter. Several wizards or witches fled to the nearest communication available to call the Ministry, be it floo fireplace or owl post.

Voldemort stepped up to the door, drew his wand, and whispered, "Morsmordre." Soon, he would splithis soul, and be able to create another Horcrux.The hapless Lovegoods were unaware of the Dark Mark floating over their house.

* * *

Next Chapter: The duel between the Dark Lord and a magazine writer; the Order of the Phoenix locates another of Voldemort's Horcruxes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Get to know each other?" Harry asked. "How?"

"Perhaps we should start with a general introduction," Bellatrix suggested, while simultaneously conjuring a chair and sitting down. "For example, my name is Bellatrix Lestrange, I am thirty-three years old, pure-blooded, five feet six inches tall, weigh 118 pounds, I work as a dark witch in the Death Eater movement, something like that?"

"Well…" Harry paused for a moment, "uh, 'My name is Harry Potter, I haven't really had time to measure myself recently, what with the war and everything, so I don't know my height or weight…'"

Bellatrix smiled slightly when she heard that. "I guess that's understandable. You are a bit taller than I am, though. What else? We have to plan a wedding in the next thirteen days. Maybe we should work on that."

"The local wizard's chapel would be fine," Harry said.

"Next Saturday, perhaps?"

"Make it as late as possible. I would prefer the week after."

"That's fine. Now, the more obvious problem…We're on opposite sides of the war," Bellatrix said casually, "and that could present some inconveniences, especially since we're required to…since I will have to carry your child. You will be obligated to protect me, which may make it difficult to continue your work for the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord did express some interest in hiring you as a Death Eater…"

"No," Harry said firmly, "I will never join Voldemort."

"Actually," Hermione suddenly interrupted, "Bellatrix, why do you work for Voldemort?"

"To eliminate all contact between the wizard and Muggle worlds," Bellatrix replied instinctively.

"Have you considered joining our side?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, consider it. We may be able to protect you if you help us to kill Voldemort."

"You're one of the most powerful Death Eaters," Harry continued, "I don't think any other Death Eater would be able to kill you. So you have a good chance of escaping, unlike Regulus Black."

Bellatrix shook her head sadly. "You're mistaken, Harry. Voldemort might just come after me himself. Even if he doesn't, he could send Snape after me. Either of them could defeat me, probably could defeat all four of you as well. There is no hope for your side, Harry. Once Dumbledore let himself be killed, his cause was doomed to follow him to the grave. If you want to live—and I'm saying this to all four of you—leave the Order of the Phoenix."

"So you help Voldemort kill other people, in order to save your own life?" Harry demanded.

"That's a blunt way of saying it," Bellatrix replied.

There was a slight silence, before Harry, out of the blue, said: "Sirius was pure-blooded, you know."

"Perhaps he was," Bellatrix said, "What about it?"

"Why did you kill him?"

"He was a blood traitor and he paid the price for it…It's what inevitably happens to anyone, pureblood or not, who opposes Voldemort."

Meanwhile…

Voldemort didn't realize that there was a small keyhole in the door. Mark Lovegood looked through it and recognized the visitor immediately.

Soon, as no one answered the door, Voldemort grew impatient. He grabbed his wand, pointed it at the door, and shouted "Reducto!" The door shattered inward, blasting splinters all over the dinner table. Voldemort stormed in, pointing his wand around. No one was home.

After searching the whole house, Voldemort found no one. He returned the way he had come, petrifying and then Avada-Kedavra-ing the first unfortunate Muggle he came across. On his way back he pondered what to use as his new Horcrux.

A few minutes later, he suddenly had a flash of inspiration. _That's it!_ he thought. _I'll make Harry my next Horcrux! Then, if he kills me and destroys the other Horcruxes, I'll just possess him and go on as if nothing happened!_

His mind made up, Voldemort quickly returned to the deserted Lovegood house and called his Death Eaters through the Dark Mark. He would set up a trap for Harry with his Death Eaters and seize Harry, then place a piece of his soul in his nemesis. He would be invincible then, as Harry was the only threat to him—and with Harry unable to kill him, no one would be able to.

Meanwhile…

"Actually, I didn't kill him on purpose," Bellatrix was saying, "The curse I was using on Sirius wasn't a lethal one. It only just happened that the veil to the afterlife was behind him at the moment. I wasn't trying to kill him…"

The Dark Mark started to burn on her arm, and she touched it, allowing Harry to see her motion clearly. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to be going now," Bellatrix said sweetly. "Perhaps we can continue some other time. The Lord is calling me." She took her wand and disappeared with a pop.

Harry turned to his friends. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think there's a small chance we could convince her," Hermione observed.

Bellatrix popped into the house where Voldemort was waiting. Other Death Eaters apparated into the room, each making various popping or cracking sounds. The Death Eaters and Voldemort didn't see the wardrobe in the corner, because it was under a Fidelius Charm.

"I have a new plan," Voldemort said. "Lucius, find a way to let the Order know—without letting them know who the informant is—that a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff is located at Malfoy Manor. The rest of you, hide on the property and prepare to ambush the Order when they arrive to destroy the artifact…"

Hiding inside the invisible wardrobe with her father, Luna listened eagerly to the Death Eater plan.

"But my lord," Lucius said, "I have no cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff…"

"I know," Voldemort hissed. "But make sure the Order thinks you do! As I was saying, when the Order arrives we'll ambush them. Take Potter ALIVE, do you understand? The others can be killed, but I require Potter to be alive!"

"Yes, my lord!" the Death Eaters chorused. A series of cracks and pops signaled the departure of the Death Eaters.

A few minutes later, the Weasleys and Harry were just sitting down to dinner, when they received a floo call from Luna.

"Harry, the Death Eaters are planning to lure us into a trap!"

All the Weasleys, plus Harry, turned to the fireplace.

"Luna, you might want to come over here. The floo network isn't secure."

At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry and his friends were gathered with the Order of the Phoenix. "I haven't been able to find a loophole in the new law," Hermione announced, "it's either marry the Death Eaters or go underground."

"What about killing the Death Eaters?" Ron asked. "We can't be forced to marry people who are already dead, can we?"

"We can't kill," Hermione reminded him, "The Ministry would come after us for using the killing curse. The Ministry might join forces with the Death Eaters to get us."

"They already have," Ginny pointed out.

"I think," Harry said, "between marrying the Death Eater or becoming a fugitive, I'd rather be a fugitive."

"I agree," Ron declared. "We can hide here for as long as we have to, until we kill Voldemort."

"I'll hide with you," Neville said.

"Tonks, Kingsley, are you in?" Harry asked, only half-joking.

"I'm afraid not," Kingsley replied. "I'm an Auror. The Order needs me to keep track of the Ministry's movements."

"We'll have to leave the house sometimes," Tonks pointed out, "what if we locate a Horcrux? Then we'd have to go and destroy it—and we can't do it with Aurors and Death Eaters working together to stop us."

"I know!" Hermione suddenly said excitedly. "We could use the Fidelius Charm! That's what makes this house invisible. We could make ourselves invisible and go anywhere without them seeing us!"

"Who would be the secret-keeper?" Harry asked.

"Wait, I just thought of something! What if we each act as someone's secret keeper? I'll be your secret-keeper, you'll be Ron's secret-keeper, Ron could be Neville's secret-keeper, for example. So each of us is a secret-keeper and each of us is also protected by another of us."

"Stop and think about that for a moment," Tonks interrupted. "Under the Fidelius Charm, you are invisible until your secret-keeper reveals you. Now, if you're invisible, and your secret-keeper is _also_ invisible, and your secret-keeper's secret-keeper is _also invisible_, then it's impossible for your secret-keeper to reveal you, since no one would hear him say the secret. You would be cut off from the rest of the world forever."

"Could we still use spells when we're under the Fidelius?" Ginny asked. "If using the charm means we won't be able to battle the Death Eaters, then it's basically protecting them from us too, and there wouldn't be any point."

"I'll research it…" Hermione said.

Things went according to Voldemort's plan the next day. That day, a long second-page article on the _Daily Prophet_ announced that Lucius Malfoy had acquired a private collection of ancient artifacts for 20,000 Galleons, and the Hufflepuff cup was pictured along with several other antiques in the photograph. Many copies of the newspaper were produced at the Order meeting that afternoon.

"Look at this picture," Kingsley showed Harry the article, "That's one of the horcruxes we're looking for."

"It's a fake picture," Harry confirmed. "Part of Voldemort's plan to lure us into an ambush at Malfoy's place."

"Why do you think that, Harry?"

"Luna overheard the Death Eaters planning the trap."

Most of the Order had arrived by now.

"May I have your attention please!" McGonagall's voice boomed, amplified by a Sonorus spell. After Dumbledore's apparent death, Professor McGonagall had become the new leader of the Order as well as the Hogwarts Headmistress.

The chatting in the house cut off instantly as everyone looked up. Luna lowered her copy of _The Quibbler_ to listen.

"We have received news that Lucius Malfoy has acquired a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, potentially one of Voldemort's horcruxes. The cup, of course, is located at Malfoy Manor."

"Professor McGonagall, the horcrux isn't there!" Harry called. "It's supposed to be a decoy to trap us!"

"Thank you, Harry. I was aware of that as well; I received a patronus from Snape this morning, warning us to expect an ambush. However, if we did not act on such an obvious tip, Voldemort may begin to suspect that we were fully aware of his plans; he would suspect a spy in his inner circle. We cannot allow Voldemort to have such suspicions. We must pretend to fall into the trap. Therefore, we will go to Malfoy Manor at seven o'clock tomorrow morning and defeat the Death Eaters lying in ambush. Harry, the Dark Lord expects you to be the first to pursue any Horcrux we locate; therefore, you will have to come with us on this mission. We will meet here tomorrow morning at six o'clock—so sleep early tonight—and ride broomsticks together to Malfoy Manor."

Meanwhile…

Voldemort was, at that very moment, in the living room of Malfoy Manor, surrounded by a circle of Death Eaters.

"Sometime tonight or tomorrow, the Order is bound to attack. We will be sleeping here tonight, if they choose to come tomorrow. This is our plan: Lucius and Bellatrix, you will stand on either side of the main door and prepare to ambush Potter's group as they enter. Wormtail, ensure that other entrances are sealed and Alohomora-resistant and guard the entrance from the kitchen over there. Draco, you will stand in the center and taunt them for a moment. Talk to them, inform them that they have walked into a trap and that there are anti-Apparation wards up. Rodolphus, you are responsible for keeping the anti-Apparation ward in place; you may hide anywhere you choose. Severus, Rabastan, Antonin, hide in the shrubbery outside and attack Potter's friends from behind through the door once we've started dueling inside. Vincent, patrol outside and watch for any Order reinforcements.Remember, Potter and Weasley must be captured alive. The others, you may kill or not as you wish. I trust that you will not permit any of them to escape; I shall have other business to attend to."

"Which Weasley, my lord?" Rodolphus asked.

"The youngest one. If you see her red-haired relatives, kill them."

Voldemort left, and no one dared to question him; but they all wondered what would happen to the Marriage Law they had worked so hard on if their designated partners were to die in the battle. The Death Eaters took up positions, and waited out the rest of the afternoon amicably and, at dinnertime, their host (Lucius) offered a fine meal.

They never knew that the Order members ate an even better dinner; Narcissa's cooking, while excellent by any standard, could not hold a candle to Molly Weasley's.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Aurors arrive to take Luna away, but lunatics seldom come quietly. The Order's new leader and the veteran Death Eaters match wits (and wands); Voldemort attends to his business… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry found himself facing Lucius Malfoy at the Malfoy house. He had joined the Order in walking into the Death Eater ambush. Around him the adults were busy dueling other Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were falling one by one. In a corner, Bellatrix Lestrange and Alastor Moody were trading spells. Wormtail hit Professor McGonagall with a body-bind but was himself bound by Remus Lupin. Ron, Hermione, and Tonks were dueling Snape together, and he was obviously not doing his best against them, failing to knock out any of them. Ginny and Rabastan Lestrange had their own duel going through the doorway.

Malfoy threw various spells at Harry, many of which he had seen in Snape's potions textbook. Harry blocked each spell. Suddenly Malfoy collapsed unconscious, and Harry saw Tonks standing behind him, wand pointed. Tonks had sneaked up behind Malfoy and used a Stunning spell. They rushed to help Moody with the last Death Eater. After petrifying Bellatrix, the remaining Order members set about tying up the incapacitated Death Eaters.

"Avada kedavra!" The voice came behind them. Harry whirled around instantly—he knew it was Voldemort's voice—and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny fall. Time seemed to slow—just as it had when he saw Sirius fall through the veil— as he watched Ginny absorb the green beam to her chest and lift off her feet, before landing spread-eagled on her back. The other Order members were rapidly saying incantations but all Harry could hear was Voldemort's evil cackling echoing through his head.

"Harry, I may die, but I will be satisfied knowing that you have lost your one true love," Voldemort's voice said. "Aguamenti!"

Harry thought this was a strange spell to use in a duel, but the cold stream of water splashed him right in the face—

He jumped awake, bolting up in his bed. His surroundings gradually came into slightly better focus as he realized that he was at the Burrow. It had all been a dream. He grabbed for his glasses, found them after fumbling for a short while, and put them on, seeing completely clearly now. To his great relief, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were standing around his bed, smiling. In Ginny's hand was an empty bucket.

He suddenly noticed the water on his face and noticed that some of it had gotten on his shirt.

"Come on sleepyhead," Ron urged, "We've got to be at Grimmauld Place at six o'clock! Breakfast is downstairs." Harry wearily dressed and went downstairs with them, still thinking about his terrible nightmare. The sun was still barely peeking over the horizon but he didn't notice. He sat at a random seat at the dining table and ate his excellent breakfast in sullen silence, without enthusiasm.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. Sitting next to him, she had noticed his depression.

"Yeah, you seem a bit…out of yourself, today," Ron added.

"Well…I…uh…" Harry became nervous.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I had a nightmare," Harry mumbled quickly under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Hermione asked, worried. Harry hadn't had a nightmare for some time, but they all knew from past experience that _his_ nightmares were never a good sign.

"Today's mission…" Harry said quietly. Hermione and Ron looked at each other fearfully.

"What happened in the dream?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Harry said, "We were at Malfoy Manor…I was dueling Lucius Malfoy. You were all there with me, the Order was there too, and we were winning. We got all the Death Eaters, but at that moment Voldemort sneaked up on us and…" Harry stopped, trying desperately to erase the terrible images from his mind.

"What happened next?" Hermione prodded.

"Voldemort used the killing curse on Ginny…" Harry mumbled.

Ron choked on his food. Hermione and Ginny both looked horrified.

"The rest of us were dueling Voldemort," Harry continued, "I could only hear Voldemort speaking to me. He said, 'I may die, but I will be satisfied knowing that you have lost your one true love', then he splashed me with an Aguamenti spell. That must have been when you threw the bucket of water on me to wake me up this morning."

"Let's just hope the dream isn't true," Ginny said determinedly.

They ate the rest of their breakfast quickly and quietly before heading off to No. 12 Grimmauld Place. When they arrived, Neville and Luna were already there, along with Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Nymphadora Tonks.

When they arrived Minerva gave them each a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Shield Hat. "This way we can concentrate on attacking," she explained. Harry noticed that Fred and George were also wearing their hats, as was everyone else there.

Minerva pointed her wand under Harry's hat and muttered an incantation quietly. She did the same for Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.

"Alastor pointed out that the Death Eaters might try and steal the hats," Minerva said, "I've used Sticking Charms to attach the hats to your heads. Do not try to remove them, for the result would be painful."

A rack of broomsticks was very conveniently placed against the wall and they each moved to get a broomstick. Harry and Ron looked over with worried expressions on their faces as Ginny took the last broom from the rack.

"What are you doing with that broom?" Harry demanded.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ginny retorted.

"You're not coming," Harry declared.

"It was just a dream!" shouted Ginny angrily.

"Stop!" interrupted Minerva, using the strict voice she used with misbehaving students at Hogwarts. "We haven't much time left. What was the dream?"

Harry quickly described the entire dream to his teacher just as he had told it to his friends earlier.

"If the dream is true, this is a grave situation indeed," observed the professor. "It would indicate that Voldemort knows about the relationship between you two. In that case, Ginny will not be safe whether or not she accompanies us." She paused to allow the words to sink in. "Harry, I want you to stay with Ginny at all times. She requires protection. Take her on the mission with us."

"But Professor…"

"Call me Minerva, we're not in school," the professor replied, "Come on!" Reluctantly, Harry mounted his broomstick along with the Order and flew off. The

Meanwhile…

A knock was heard on the door of Mark Lovegood's house in the early dawn. Wearily, he got out of bed, dressed, and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, two Aurors were standing before him.

"We're here to see Luna Lovegood," the first Auror said.

"I'm sorry, she's not here now," replied Mr. Lovegood. In fact, Luna was going with the Order to fight the Death Eaters that morning.

"I see. Well then, we're sorry to bother you. We thought she would be home so early in the morning." The Aurors left.

Disguised with another dose of Polyjuice Potion, Voldemort walked through London, trying to remember the path to No. 12 Grimmauld Place. He had been there a few times before; the Blacks had invited him to spend Christmas there a few times while he was a Hogwarts student, and he had held several Death Eater meetings at the Black house during the First War. However, in the last few years Grimmauld Place seemed to have suddenly disappeared without a trace; Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Regulus had been as mystified as he when they were suddenly unable to find their home.

At the time, Voldemort hadn't thought of the Fidelius Charm. Now, he realized that it was a fitting explanation and sought to test it. Was the house there, but merely unseen?

Voldemort stopped when he heard the sound of broomsticks flying. He looked up and saw Harry and his friends, then Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few other Order members ascend into the distance on broomsticks. _Good,_ he thought, _Most of them are falling into my trap._

Voldemort walked past No. 11 Grimmauld Place and turned, where he remembered the gate to have been. There was a gate, which Voldemort managed to unlock with _Alohomora_ after some fumbling. He opened the gate that he could feel but not see with his fingers and proceeded up an invisible, but uneven, rock path. He walked forward until he suddenly bumped into something flat and staggered back.

Trying again, he extended his hand and felt the flat surface, obviously a door, and felt along the sides for a doorknob. He tried to open it; it was locked. He pointed his wand at the area. "Alohomora!" The door unlocked and he stepped forward. He saw nothing around him.

"Incendio!" he tried. Sure enough, a flame burst to life in what seemed to him to be thin air. He knew that it was the wall of the house, on fire. He cast a few more fires. Satisfied, he left the burning house that he could not see. He proceeded to the next stop, the Burrow.

The Order of the Phoenix team swooped down to land some distance from Malfoy Manor. Everyone dismounted from their broomsticks. "We will enter through the back door of the house," Minerva directed, "Alastor, as you can see what goes on behind you, you will be watching for the ambush and alert us when the ambushers attack. Don't get too distracted in front. Then, you must take out Snape as quickly as possible so that no one notices when he does not use his full ability. Tonks and I will handle the other ambushers. The rest of you, concentrate on the first group of Death Eaters. If you see Bellatrix Lestrange, concentrate your wands on her, she's the most dangerous."

The team quietly climbed the fence and entered the back yard of the house, then proceeded up to the back door. It was locked.

"Alohomora!" whispered Moody. The door didn't budge. "Reducto!" Still no effect.

"It's warded," Moody said. "At least ten different spells were used on this one."

"They want us to go through the front door," Minerva said. "Tonks, get to work dismantling the wards. Everyone else, come around to the front."

The front door was locked as well, but opened to Alohomora. The eleven Order members stormed into the living room only to see Draco Malfoy standing casually in the center, with his wand pointed. They looked to either side: to the right of the door was only a couch, to the left a slightly ajar door. Moody used his magic eye to see Lucius Malfoy behind the door.

"The Dark Lord told me to tell you that this is a trap," Draco was speaking loudly, "There is no Hufflepuff cup here. He knew you were stupid enough to believe an article on the Daily Prophet. There are anti-Apparation wards on this house, so you won't escape from our ambush."

"Petrificus totalus!" Bellatrix shouted on cue, leaping up from behind the couch. Her spell reflected off Kingsley's shield hat and she ducked again to avoid it.

"Stupefy!" Lucius stepped out through the door to the left. The red beam bounced off of Harry's hat shield.

"Incarcerous!" Draco shouted. That spell, too, deflected. All this time, the Death Eaters noticed that the Order members hadn't said a word.

"The hats! They must be those shield hats from the Weasley joke shop!"

Suddenly Moody jerked a thumb behind him, signaling to the others. They looked at him and nodded. Moody pointed his wand behind him, and without turning his head, shouted "Petrificus totalus!" The three approaching Death Eaters—Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Snape—were caught flat-footed as the body-bind hit Snape in the chest, making him fall stiff to the ground. Rabastan and Dolohov raised their wands. "Stupefy!" Both spells were reflected off Minerva's hat shield.

"Get the hats!" yelled Bellatrix. "Accio hat!"

Her wand was pointed at Kingsley's hat, but the hat only shifted slightly in her direction, refusing to move any further.

"Everyone get his hat, on my mark!" Bellatrix shouted, side-stepping to the center of the room to join Draco. "One, two, three!"

"ACCIO HAT!" shouted Draco, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Wormtail in unison. Everyone's hat shifted slightly towards the Death Eaters. As their wands were nearest to Ron, Ron's hat lifted slowly and painfully from his head, ripping his red hair out of his head and leaving even redder streaks of blood as some of his scalp also peeled back under the force of four Summoning Charms.

"Accio hat!" Harry used his own Summoning Charm to restrain the hat. Soon Neville, Ginny, and Luna were also using Summoning Charms, and the hat slowly moved back to settle firmly on Ron's head.

Meanwhile, Tonks had succeeded in removing some of the wards on the door. "Sectumsempra!" a voice came from behind her. The curse fortunately bounced off the shield from her hat. She turned and was face to face with Rodolphus Lestrange.

Inside, Hermione noticed that the four Death Eaters were all busy summoning. "Stupefy!" she shouted. A red beam extended from the end of her wand and hit Draco in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. Simultaneously Remus Lupin hit Lucius with a body-bind curse. Within a few minutes, the battle was over.

In front of the open door, Crabbe tiptoed towards the open door, pointed his wand at a random Order member and started, "Avada kedav—"

"Stupefy!" Moody quickly shouted, pointing his wand behind him and stopping Crabbe from finishing the curse. "Incarcerous!" Crabbe was now tied in ropes along with the other Death Eaters.

They levitated the Death Eaters, tied, around with them to the back, meeting Tonks, who had succeeded in tying up Rodolphus. The Order members returned to London, levitating the unconscious Death Eaters with them as they flew on broomsticks, to return to London. The Death Eaters were turned over to Azkaban.

The mission finished, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione returned to the Burrow…

And found the large house of the Weasleys spouting flames the color of Ron's hair. A column of thick, dark smoke was rising in the air, and the Dark Mark was glowing through the smoke. The Burrow was on fire!

Meanwhile…

Luna hesitated as she reached her house, seeing two Aurors leaning on the door waiting for her. One of them pointed at her. The other quickly pulled out a parchment and looked at it.

"Yep, that's her all right," one of them said.

"Get her!"

Luna ran back down the street.

"Tarantallegra!"

"Locomotor mortis!"

"Petrificus totalus!"

Fortunately, Luna hadn't taken off her shield hat yet. The hat blocked the curses as she continued to flee. The two Aurors ran after her, and their height was giving them an advantage. She ran desperately for her freedom, but the shadows of the Aurors crept ever closer.

* * *

Next Chapter: Visits from Voldemort and Dolores Umbridge. 


End file.
